Valkubus crack fic
by hotkillerz
Summary: valkubus crack fic dont read if your a Lauren fan


**Don't ask me wtf I wrote its crack pure fucking crack. There is a lot of doctor lewis bashing and lots of valkubus.**

It was a hot and sunny evening at the crack shack for bo and tamsin as they both were off from hunting monsters and whatever the hell they could get the noises into. The bad thing was that it was 120 degess that day that they decided to lounge around and the ac was was good till Tamsin grabed the bag of ice of bo and smashed it aginst the walll and went outside to her truck.

Bo being pissed at tamsin decided to follow Tamsin.

"Tamsin why the fuck are you ignoring me" yelled bo at Tamsin as she got into her truck.

Now Tamsin being pissed at the fae had upgraded her truck. Her truck now had spikes on the grill. And bo and Tamsin got in her truck they headed off into spikes on the grill. And bo and Tamsin got in her truck they headed off into town " I don't get it Tamsin your single and I'm single wtf are we not dating?" asked bo as she looked at Tamsin. "maybe cause I want you to make an honest woman out of me sucuslut and ask me not think we are dating when were not." She said to bo heading out to town as the rpms went up to 90. Suddenly Tamsin's face was yanked to the side and bos lips smashed against her own *flash* as a camera went off and the random fae sent the picture to kenzi. As Tamsin kissed Bo her foot hit the pedal and the rpms started to climb to 120mph. Breaking the kiss bo looks at Tamsin "be my girlfriend?" she said smiling at her. "sure thing Bo" as Tamsin kissed bo some more. CRASH

 **Meanwhile**

A random dark fae had just gotten done killing a fae family and finished dumping the gas on the bodys and the house and walked out and Lit the house on fire and smiled as it went up in a inferno as that happned he heard a loud CRASH and saw something smash into the house window and Scream. "Well Fuck" said the random dark fae as he ran for it, but didn't get far as dyson and the police captured him. "Shit someone get lauren and the fire department down here" Yelled dyson.

 **Meanwhile 10 mins ago**

Dr. lauren lewis was at the dal drinking her sorrows away hoping to get back in Bo's good grace. "Yeah maybe if I used the enzyme I can drug bo into loving my ass" SMACK went laurens face as a furious kenzi slapped the shit out of her face. "Ow What the hell kenzi." Said lauren holding her bloody lip. "you were going to try what on my bestie doc?" "kenzi I can explain pleaded lauren." save it doc good luck getting back with bo as it seems shes moved on. And it's because of this" said kenzi as she showed the doc the pic of Tamsin and bo making out in her truck. "WHAT THE HELLL! THAT LYING CHEATING SUCCUBUS" screamed lauren as she stormed off out of the dal and right into the middle of the road which Tamsin very fast truck was zooming down with neither occupant paying attention.

CRASH went the truck as it impacted lauren knocking her into the air all bloody and punctured holed filled as she smashed through the burning house window and landed in a heap of fire catching her body of fire as she screamed in pain and agony.

 **Meanwhile present time**

Startled by the crash the new g/fs looked in awes the random person aka laruen was sent into the burning building. "um Tamsin I think we just killed someone." Said bo. Well I didn't see shit so no we didn't." said Tamsin as Tamsin wen to report that she ran over someone. Seeing dyson and other at the burning building that was being put out. Tamsin and bo walked over and asked what happned. "This dark fae went and started this fire and it seems burnt someone alive.

4 hrs latter

"so it seems the report I'm reading is that lauren was in the burning building and well she's dead. YES The BITCH IS DEAD "yelled kenzi "I mean how terrible" She said to the others. "well now I can say she can't try and steal you from me" said a smug Tamsin as bo smacked Tamsin and kenzi upside the head. "be nice you 2 lauren dead and your insulting her memory." Said bo. Yeah right she wanted to drug you and make you her love slave not even 6 hrs ago." Snorted kenzi "WTF" yelled out Tamsin and bo.

6 hrs latter

Evony was seen foundling laurens dead corpse whispering" sooon my pretty we shall have revenge on that evil succubus and backstabbing valkyire" as she stood up she noticed black slime all over her hands "EW VEX get me towle NOW!" screamed the morgain as vex came running in with a towel.

THE END

Flames will light my stove to cook my food and reviews will make me happy.


End file.
